Sweetly Delicious
by yukuro
Summary: [Set in past] Sasuke spends a memorable day with his older brother. [ItachixSasuke]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by yuku (darn xD)

**Pairing:** (young) Itachi x Sasuke

**Note:** 101kisses theme 40) three plum buns

Sweetly Delicious

By: yukuro

On that day, even though there were a few clouds in the sky, the sun could not seem to shine any brighter or more cheerfully. It was a rare chance day that Itachi had told him they would go out to train together, and Sasuke, as he always felt when his two favorite things came together, was enthusiastic and excited, even when he tried hard to actually chew before he swallowed breakfast. It was not everyday that his favorite person promised to take him out to do his favorite thing, after all.

"Don't be in such a rush, Sasuke," his mother said with an amused smile on her lips. "Nii-san is sure to wait for you, so please make sure you don't choke on your breakfast."

Blushing graciously at being discovered in his tactics, Sasuke swallowed the bulge of food in his mouth before sinking slightly to hide his embarrassment. His father was watching him with lips that were twitching to curve up, but was restrained with a rough clearing of his throat. Poking at the rest of his food with his chopsticks, Sasuke muttered embarrassedly, "But I don't want nii-san to have to wait for me."

"He promised to take you, didn't he?" his mother asked cheerfully as she moved about the kitchen, packing them snacks for their trip. "You know that nii-san always keeps his promises to you. Isn't that right, otou-san?"

"R-Right," the man at the table coughed, suddenly finding it difficult to conceal his emotions. Rising to his feet, he headed out of the kitchen just in case his son or wife was to see his tiny smile. "Eat slower, Sasuke."

"Yes, tou-san, kaa-san," Sasuke grumbled softly, still poking gingerly at his food. Just as his mother turned away, he noticed his neighbor's white cat sitting on their windowsill, liking his paws elegantly. Gaze shifting to make sure his mother was not watching, Sasuke beckoned quietly to the cat, "Shinju! Here, Shinju."

The cat cocked its head at the boy once before hopping off the windowsill to slowly make its way over. Sasuke kept one eye glued to the cat and the other to his mother. Once he was sure that his mother was not paying attention, he turned and quickly dangled his leftover fish next to the cat's nose. The cat was only too happy to comply, quickly grabbing the fish in his mouth and dashing for the windowsill again. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief once the cat disappeared just as his mother turned around again.

"Finished already?" his mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you to take your time eating, Sasuke?"

"But I did!" Sasuke proclaimed, rubbing his stomach to indicate he was full. "I'm all full, see?"

His mother eyed him for a moment before smiling and giving in. She handed him a wrapped bento before explaining, "I put three plum buns in there for you and nii-san. Be careful when you go out, and be sure to take care of each other, alright?"

"Yes, kaa-san," Sasuke replied instantly, jumping to his feet. He thanked his mother quietly as he took the bento and then dashed out in search for his favorite person.

Itachi was putting his shoes on in front of the door when Sasuke burst into the room behind him, breathless and hair tousled from running. Smiling slightly in amusement, Itachi beckoned his little brother over with a wave of his hand. Once the grinning boy was close enough, Itachi flicked him on the forehead with a soft smile. "No need to be in a rush, Sasuke."

Rubbing his forehead where he had been flicked, Sasuke could not help but to continue to grin. He wished he could act tougher in front of his brother and not look so goofy all the time so that he would look down on him, but today, it was much harder than usual. "Can we go now, nii-san?"

"Yes, yes," Itachi replied with a pat to the smaller boy's head as he stood up. "Put your shoes on and then we can leave."

Beaming secretly at his brother's back, Sasuke slipped his feet into his shoes sloppily before hopping after his brother as he walked out the sliding door. "Stop acting like a child," he scolded himself, tugging on his smiling lips to turn it into a thin line to look more serious. "It would be embarrassing if nii-san saw me so happy about this."

"What was that, Sasuke?" Itachi asked from ahead with much amusement in his voice.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said quickly, balancing his mother's bento in one hand as he jogged ahead slightly to fall into step with his brother. With Itachi's height and speed, it always felt as if he was two steps ahead, both literally and figuratively.

"What's that you have there?" Itachi asked, nudging his head in the direction of the bento.

"Kaa-san made us some plum buns," Sasuke explained, lifting the cloth wrapped box slightly to enforce his explanation. "In case we get hungry."

Itachi placed his hand on the smaller boy's head to ruffle his hair quietly before continuing on in pleasant silence towards the forest where they usually practiced. Sometimes, it was hard to stop himself from thinking at his little brother was far too cute and innocent for them to be related. Sasuke was beginning to become Itachi's soft spot; a soft spot that may be his downfall someday.

"You'll teach me some new techniques today, won't you, nii-san?" Sasuke piped up somewhat shyly as they settled in the forest and set up targets. "You promised!"

"Yes, I know," Itachi said mindfully, giving his little brother another tap on the head as he spun a kunai at the handle between his fingers. "Are you sure you have enough energy for that?"

Puffing out his chest and cheeks slightly, Sasuke glowered at his amused older brother before stating hotly, "Of course I am! As long as nii-san keeps his promise!"

"Sasuke," Itachi called out lightly, turning to bend down to the smaller boy's eye level until their noses almost touched. "I always keep my promises."

Somehow, Sasuke felt, as his older brother was leaning so close to him, his heart pounded just a little bit louder. His cheeks grew slightly flushed and the only thought that could run through his mind was that his brother was very cool. Biting his lip, he forced the blush away and stared directly back into Itachi's eyes. "Is that a promise too? Should I start counting the times you haven't, nii-san?"

Smirking, Itachi lifted his hand to tousle Sasuke's hair again. The small boy squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his lips into a pout, but said nothing to complain. In fact, Itachi could tell Sasuke was feeling quite pleased with himself. Smirk widening slightly, Itachi put their bags down. "Just for that, be prepared for hard training today, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned widely before setting down his mother's bento and running after his older brother. Determination on his face, he exclaimed, "I'll do whatever you can do!"

With enthusiasm and determination, Sasuke trained with great effort the entire day until he was well worn-out. He was still willing to try harder, but his weariness did not go unnoticed by his watchful older brother.

"How about a break, Sasuke?" Itachi asked suddenly, eyeing the smaller boy. Slipping his kunai knives back into his pocket bag, he made his way towards their other bags. "You look tired."

"I'm not tired," Sasuke proclaimed in protest, jogging after his older brother lightly. "I'm fine, nii-san!"

"Alright then, I'm tired," Itachi said simply, unwrapping the bento their mother had packed for them. "I have a mission tomorrow too, so I can't wear myself out."

"You're never tired," Sasuke muttered, but obediently took a seat on the ground next to his older brother.

Leaning back on the tree, Sasuke sighed loudly as Itachi lifted the lid of their bento. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a spot of white moving about behind him. Curious, he crawled over on the slightly spongy ground, parting the bushes as he went. There behind the bushes, was a young brown rabbit, struggling against the trap that had caught his leg. Taking pity on the animal, Sasuke edged over a bit, reaching towards the animal. Moving quietly, he muttered softly to the rabbit, "Hold on a minute. I'll get you out."

When the already soft ground beneath him shifted and gave way, Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat in panic. Quickly, he grabbed hold of the rabbit and pulled it free from the trap as the rotting ground continued to rapidly sink deeper. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke prepared for a fall into the ditch below. Surprisingly, he did not feel the force of the ground meeting his body. Slowly, he opened an eye to gaze up. Both eyes widening, he exclaimed, "Nii-san!"

Weary frown upon his face, Itachi was bent over the side of the ditch, firmly grasping the smaller boy's wrist. Slightly angrily, he demanded, "What were you doing, Sasuke! You know this place is dangerous!"

"But the rabbit was in so much pain!" Sasuke exclaimed back, growing slightly angry in spite of himself.

"There's no rabbit that is as important as you!" Itachi growled in angry annoyance, stunning the younger boy into a red-flushed silence. Closing his eyes, Itachi put more force into his grasp and swung the smaller boy up onto even ground. However, as he came up, Sasuke caused their mother's carefully made bento plunge into the ditch.

Once laying on the flat ground again, Sasuke opened his arms and let the rabbit run free. He let out a deep, shaky breath, but his face was still flushed and his expression pleased from what his brother had said. Despite the danger that he had just been in. hearing Itachi's concerned words was well worth it.

"Don't be so reckless," Itachi scolded lightly with a sigh, sitting on the ground next to the smaller boy. "It really is dangerous out here for someone as small as you."

Sasuke absorbed his brother's words and glowed for a moment, before abruptly sitting up in realization. Frantically, he scurried towards the ditch again before Itachi's firm grasp on his shirt stopped him. "Nii-san! I knocked kaa-san's plum buns into the ditch, didn't I?"

Easily, Itachi pulled the smaller boy back before rising to bring a small wrapped object back. Sitting down again, he unwrapped the fabric to reveal one untouched bun. Handing it over to his brother, Itachi explained, "Luckily, I had just taken one out before I went after you. If you're concerned kaa-san will be mad, just think how upset she would have been if you had fallen down there. Now go ahead and eat."

Frowning slightly, Sasuke examined the round bun in his hands with guilt weighing down on him. "Nii-san," he began again, turning to gaze up at his older brother, "let's split it! I…it's my fault anyway, so I…"

Smiling somewhat, Itachi shook his head. "That's too small to split between two people. Eat, Sasuke. Don't make me tell you again."

"But…" Sasuke began to protest, "you'll be hungry…"

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Itachi examined the expression on his younger brother's rather adorable face. Quietly and swiftly, he leaned over to plant a feather-light kiss on the small lips before him. Once he pulled away, he licked his lips with a satisfied expression as Sasuke stared at him in embarrassment.

"Now I've eaten," Itachi said simply, silently amused as Sasuke brought his hands up to his face to cover his burning features. "It tastes sweetly delicious."

"N-Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed, glowing with bliss but covering it with embarrassed anger. "That's so embarrassing!"

Saying nothing in response, Itachi rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Smirking to himself, he turned away and began loudly, "Well, it looks like it's time to get home now."

"_Nii-san_!"

As expected, it was indeed a perfect day.

Owari.

* * *

**A/N:** … chokes Oh my. x.o; …squee. They are so cute and squeeful. XD

So sorry. It's late and I'm dead. XDXD


End file.
